The Thunderstorm
by socialfirefighter
Summary: Sheldon gets sacred of a thunderstorm and calls Howard but Bernadette go instead of Howard.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Howard's cell phone started to ring. The cell phone woke Howard and Bernadette up in the middle of the night. Howard got up to answer the cell phone and went into the hallway to take the call, while Bernadette stayed in bed. After Howard finishes the call, he went back the bedroom and got in bed with Bernadette.

"Howard, who was on the phone," ask Bernadette.

"Sheldon was on the phone," said Howard.

"What did Sheldon want," ask Bernadette.

"He was act like a big baby because there are thunderstorms," said Howard.

"Are you going to go over there," asks Bernadette.

"No," said Howard.

"Why not," asks Bernadette.

"Sheldon needs to act like a grown man," said Howard.

"That is some big talk coming from a man who let his mother baby him," said Bernadette.

"That is not true. I am not a mama's boy," said Howard.

"I am not having this argument right now. I am going to check on Sheldon to make sure he is ok. Beside you know that Leonard is in Las Vegas with Penny right now and he can't call Amy because they are on break," said Bernadette.

"Ok, I am going back to bed," said Howard.

So Bernadette gets up and put on some clothes while Howard going back to sleep. After she is dressed, Bernadette goes down to the living room to grab her car keys and her purse. As she is walking out the door, Bernadette hears a loud crack of thunder and jumps a little. Bernadette runs to her car and gets in so she can drive over to Sheldon's apartment.

On her way to Sheldon's apartment, she hears another loud crack of thunder and a bright flash of lighting. After she hears the loud crack of thunder and sees the bright flash of lighting, she speed up a little bit more because she can't drive fast in the rain.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Bernadette arrives at Sheldon's apartment building and finds a parking spot close to the doors of the building so she doesn't get to wet on her short walk to the doors of the building. Once Bernadette parks her car, she gets out of the car and decides to run to the doors so she doesn't gets to wet. Finally, Bernadette gets inside the apartment building and has to spend another ten minutes walking up the stairs to get to Sheldon's apartment on the fourth floor. Once she gets to Sheldon's apartment, Bernadette knock on the door and Sheldon answers the door.

"Hello Bernadette, why are you here? Where is Howard?" asks Sheldon.

"I am here because Howard is acting like a big baby. Howard is sleeping at home," said Bernadette.

"Ok. Come in Bernadette. I should have asked you to come in before I ask the questions but I was a little surprised to see you," said Sheldon.

"That's ok," said Bernadette.

So Bernadette went into the apartment and Sheldon made them some hot tea because he was sacred of the thunderstorm and he thought that Bernadette would like some hot tea. Bernadette had peach tea while Sheldon had mint tea.

"Sheldon would you like me to spend the night here?" asks Bernadette.

"Yes, please. I will get the extra blankets and pillow so you sleep on the couch after we finish our tea," said Sheldon.

"Ok," said Bernadette.

Soon they were finished with tea. Bernadette put the cups into the sink while Sheldon got the blankets so Bernadette can sleep on the couch. Sheldon laid the one blanket on the couch and put the pillow on the couch. As soon as Sheldon put the pillow on the couch, there was a loud crack of thunder and it sacred Sheldon so much that he went and gave Bernadette a rare Sheldon hug.

"Sheldon am I getting one of your rare Sheldon hugs," asks Bernadette.

"Yes," said Sheldon.

"Ok, I think that you can let go of me now," said Bernadette.

"Why," asks Sheldon.

"The thunder part of the storm is done. It is just rain now," said Bernadette.

Sheldon let go of Bernadette and went to his room after he told Bernadette good night. Then Bernadette lay down on the couch to listen to the rain while Sheldon lay on his bed to listen to the rain. After a few minutes of listen to the rain, both Sheldon and Bernadette went to bed.

The next morning Bernadette woke up to the smell of French toast that Sheldon was making for breakfast. Bernadette got up so she could eat breakfast before going home to Howard. When Bernadette was done eating breakfast, she put her dishes in the sink so that Sheldon could wash them later. She also folded up the blankets and put blankets and the pillow on the couch so that Sheldon can put them away.

"I am leaving now, Sheldon. Bye," said Bernadette.

"Bye, Bernadette. Thanks for coming over last night," said Sheldon.

"You are welcome," said Bernadette.

After Bernadette said goodbye to Sheldon, she left the apartment and walk down the stairs to her car. When she got out of the apartment building, Bernadette got in her car and started to drive home.

On Bernadette's way home, she thinks about how Howard couldn't get out of bed and get dress to drive over to Sheldon's apartment to check up on him to make sure he was ok. When Bernadette get home, she tells Howard that Sheldon is ok and that she sleep over at his apartment last night. She also tells Howard that he needs to be a better friend to Sheldon even though Sheldon can be a pain to put up with.


End file.
